Thanks to Time and Space
by sCosplayChameleon
Summary: Their lives were thrown together in a strange way, but each passing day, through every battle, Shiro and Pidge discovered more about themselves and found the bond between them to be unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for checking this out! I plan to develop these entries throughout the series on how their opinions and feelings for each other change and grow. Expect a lot of fluff ;) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shiro. Entry 1

Today has been something... The weird thing is, despite all the stuff that has happened, the thing that shook me the most, wasn't being on Earth again for the first time since... Too long. It was seeing her. She's the spitting image of Matt. He always said he had a sister, but I never thought I'd get to meet her. Much less have her help rescue me. Seeing her was like a slap in the face. A stinging reminder that the rest of my crew is lost.

I felt so helpless looking down into her big, brown, inquisitive eyes. I know I presented her with the first spark of hope that she might find her brother and father that she's had in a long time. But I couldn't be that for her. I couldn't do anything. My memories are so shotty I don't remember what happened to _me_ ; much less them. All I wanted to do when I saw her there was wrap her up in my arms and apologize for my ignorance and for returning when they could not. When she grinned up at me around her adorably huge glasses, my heart melted. I'm going to protect her the way I should have protected Matt. I owe her that.

I wish I could have met her before all of this. Before she was forced to be the lost desperate child clinging to any sliver of hope that she might see her family again. I would have loved to have met Katie, the real Katie. I can't say that Pidge doesn't suit her or that she isn't ridiculously cute with that funny haircut, but she shouldn't have had to become someone else. She should have grown up as a normal little girl- well, no, an extraordinary little girl- with kid things to worry about. It hurts to think about how much she suffered not knowing. And I can't even provide her with any more information... I swear it that if given the chance I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and make those aliens pay for this.

Pidge. Entry 1

Man, Shiro is huge. And I had to completely support his weight when Keith was driving us back! I can't tell if most of the weight was coming from the metal arm, which is, by the way, so freaking cool, or from some of his other muscles that are equally as large. If I had even one tenth of that, passing for a guy would be a heck of a lot easier. But I digress, it was actually Shiro. I saved _Shiro_ tonight! If he's alive then that means they could be too! Finding him means everything, he's everything! I have to believe that his memories will come back. He must have some kind of temporary amnesia. It'll fade and then he can tell me everything I need to know.

He's so nice anyway, he'll help me out. We'll bring them home. Just meeting him is crazy, he's a legend. It's not every day you get to hold a legend in your arms and struggle not to drop him to his death. Hahaha. It wasn't that hard, I'm stronger than I look and with the hope he provides, you couldn't cut him from my arms. I'm sticking with Shiro no matter what. If those alien sons-of-guns try to lay one more finger on him, they'll feel a wrath they never knew existed.

All my efforts have just been made worthwhile! I finally found the key I've been searching for! Well, okay, it sort of found me by falling out of the sky and onto my censors, but if I hadn't been there… who knows what would have happened to Shiro. Can't think about that. It worked out, he's here, and we're going to figure this out, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to continue these monologues but I was thinking of writing some actual interaction scenes as well. Would that be something you'd like to see here? :) It would be all original pieces and nothing scripted from the show. Please enjoy!**

 **(Updated Chapter)**

* * *

Shiro. Entry 2

And just like that, it's all aliens and fighting again. It would be horrible, but this time I'm not alone. I have a good team here. They're a bit… rambunctious most of the time. But for a bunch of minimally trained kids, they're really doing amazingly. This whole thing is more than mildly terrifying. I know a lot of their obnoxiousness is just them trying cope. Lance is terribly homesick, which is understandable, so he's going to diffuse situations with humor and flirt with everything that breathes. Not my preferred method, but hey, I'll keep him in line. Hunk is just a stress eater, which does not go well with his motion sickness. And Keith is, well… Keith. He's just different, but not in a bad way.

Going with Pidge to find her lion was pretty great. I knew this was the time where she would either pull though or retreat into her shell. As it turns out, she doesn't have nearly as much of a shell as I thought. I would have expected more thoughtful silence from her, but that was certainly not the case. She babbled her head off on the canoe ride, voicing every thought and doubt that went through her mind. But when we got there, she took a breath and didn't hesitate. That tiny girl scaled a ruin covered in vines that was at least a story high, leaped down into the center of it, and burst free, flying the green lion as if she'd been a pilot all her life. It was astounding really. All I could do was grin and shake my head. She really is something special. I know I wouldn't have been able to do something like that at her age. I mean, I don't have the technical knowledge she has now. That kid could rule the world someday. Whichever world she wanted.

Pidge. Entry 2

I'm a freaking pilot! A paladin pilot of an advanced alien lion ship! AAAAAAH! The tech is- it's- I- there are no words! I guess I could say it's… out of this world. Hehehe. My dad would freak out. When I find them, Matt is going to be so jealous. I'm Voltron's left hand man- er- lady I guess. Depends who's asking.

It was great how easy it was to get my lion, when Lance and Hunk almost died haha. Shiro and I just kinda waltzed in there and swooped it up. Well, after I made a slight fool of myself panicking about whether it would have pedals or not. I mean, it was a legitimate concern; I thought I wouldn't know how to fly it, and if I couldn't reach them then flying it wouldn't have been possible away. I wasn't being _completely_ unreasonable. Now, if Lance had been there, I would never have heard the end of it. Thankfully though, Shiro is supportive rather than patronizing.

I think he could actually talk anyone into doing anything if he just smiled enough and said things in that 'I'm so proud of you. You'll make the correct decision.' voice he so frequently uses. I swear my brain doesn't know how to process him most of the time. It gets stuck between: What? Are you my dad now? And he's kinda hot. Which I must say is super weird. I think he sees himself as our older brother more than our leader; I'm okay with that, but he'll never replace Matt. Still, it's a heck of a lot better than the air of superiority he could have. He could proclaim to be the boss of us just because he's older and pilots the black lion. I guess Allura is technically the boss of us, which is laughable if you ask me. Like congratulations, you're the last of a species we didn't know existed. Big whoop, the fact that you're a princess means nothing to us. I would probably rather Shiro boss us around than her.


End file.
